The present invention relates to a vacuum brake power booster for automotive vehicles.
German patent application No. 43 24 688 discloses a vacuum brake power booster for automotive vehicles, including a booster housing having an interior subdivided by a movable wall into a vacuum chamber and a working chamber, a control housing carrying the movable wall and accommodating a control valve which is operable by an actuating rod and governs a difference in pressure that acts upon the movable wall, and a solenoid which acts upon the control valve and permits ventilating the working chamber irrespective of the actuating rod.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved vacuum brake power booster, wherein an actuating piston for the actuation of a release switch, which is used to release the solenoid, is arranged particularly favorably so as to achieve a simple and low-cost manufacture of the vacuum brake power booster.